


I Know You

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Aasim tries to confess his feelings for Ruby, but she has something she needs to say first
Relationships: Aasim & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 6





	I Know You

“So, what is it you wanted ta talk about, Aasim?” Ruby asked with a soft smile.

“Well,” Aasim began as he felt whatever confidence he had left drain out of him.

She always managed to do that to him…her smile, her dialect, her kindness, her fierceness…

Everything about her, everything she did just managed to reduce him to a nervous, stuttering mess.

“I, uh…I needed to tell you,” he scratched the back of his neck as he tried to form his words correctly. “I…I really- “

“Hang a minute, Aasim.” Ruby interrupted. “There’s…actually somethin’ I should say to ya first, actually. Somethin I’ve been meanin’ to say for a while.” She confessed as her gaze shifted to the ground.

“Oh…A-alright.”

She took a deep breath and tilted her head up to look into his eyes.

“That day, when you, Violet, and Omar got kidnapped…I…I thought I might never see y’all again…see you again…and I…oh, Aasim, I’m so sorry.” She choked out as lowered her head and squeezed her eyes to try her best and hide the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“Hey, Ruby.” Aasim reached out and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Ruby, what do you have to be sorry for? The raiders coming wasn’t your fault.” He explained gently as he rubbed his hands up and down her forearms in a comforting motion.

“I know…but, what if somethin’ woulda happened to ya, Aasim? And I…” she choked out a small sob. “And the last thing I did to ya before y’all got taken away was hit you…” she admitted, shame coating her voice.

Aasim cringed and bit his lip slightly as he thought back to that evening. Yeah… that wasn’t particularly fun…

“Well, I mean, it wasn’t you fault. I shouldn’t have- “

“No, Aasim, no…I shouldn’t ‘ve done that to ya.” She sniffed “And, just the thought that that could’ve been the last time we woulda seen each other…that coulda been yer last memory of me…” she sniffed again as more tears poured from her eyes. “Oh, Aasim…I’m so sorry.”

Aasim felt his heart ache as he watched the girl he adored and admired so much break down in front of him. While completely disregarding his previous nerves, he gently pulled her into a soft embrace.

“Ruby,” he whispered softly into her hair, “I’m not angry you. I never was.”

She sniffed once more. “But I should’ve been kinder to ya. I- “

“Ruby, I already know how kind you are. I see it all the time, every day. Even if you may have your harsh moments, I know what kind of person you are.” He pulled back so he could look into her blue eyes.

“I know you’re sweet, compassionate, caring, loyal…You’re amazing, Ruby. Not one or any amount of …not so pleasant time will make me think otherwise. As long as you keep being you, nothing is ever gonna make me adore you any less.”

He stiffened slightly as those last few words left his mouth. As did Ruby. She stared at him with her mouth slightly agape, her plump cheeks slightly pinker than usual, and tears still glistening in her sapphire eyes.

“I…I, uh…” Aasim began to stutter as he felt his cheeks heat up. “I mean…”

Ruby choked out a laugh as a watery smile took over her face. She held Aasim in a tight embrace, and buried her head into his chest.

“Oh, Aasim.” She whispered with a small giggle.

Aasim felt himself smile as he wrapped his arms tighter around her torso, happily returning her sweet embrace.


End file.
